Memory Serves
__NOEDITSECTION__ After an unusual hypnosis session, Kyle is determined to unlock his memory, so he accompanies Lori and Declan to the University of Washington to search for clues as to how the late Professor William Kern is linked to Kyle. Synopsis Kyle is becoming desperate for information about his past and everyone in the Trager family is taking notice. Nicole brings a hypnotist to her home to try and uncover more about Kyle's past. The hypnotist puts Kyle into a state of hypnosis where a flashback is shown with Prof. Kern looking into the camera, then fighting with Tom Foss. The battle ends with Kern being gunned down by Foss. The hypnotist then takes Kyle to another memory, when Kyle begins speaking gibberish, when Nicole urges the hypnotist to snap Kyle out of the trance. When Declan provides an opportunity to conduct research on Kern, Kyle and Lori join him on the search, all unbeknownst to Stephen and Nicole. Once having arrived at the University of Washington, Kyle discovers in a glass case a 20-year-old photograph of a former student of Kern's who was named Adam Baylin and bore a striking resemblance to Kyle. Who is this Adam Baylin and what answers could he hold? Is this the key piece of the puzzle that he has been searching for? Kyle is determined to find out. He asks a secretary who knew Baylin where he can find him, but the secretary reveals that Baylin has been missing for the past 20 years. Meanwhile, Nicole attempts to interpret Kyle's gibberish by listening to it repeatedly on a microcassette recorder, and with prompting from Josh, slows it down to reveal Kyle is actually speaking letters and numbers, which turn out to be coordinates to a spot near the college. But Stephen reveals that on ViewIt Earth, that spot is blocked. The trip to the university also gives Lori and Declan insights into their own relationship. After Lori makes a new male friend, Declan realizes that he is done playing games with Lori and that he may truly care about her, more than he has been willing to admit. Meanwhile, Kyle discovers a paper that Adam Baylin wrote with the mysterious keycard symbol along with the same coordinates Nicole and Stephen found. Kyle and Declan go to the spot but when they get there, Kyle insists he must go alone. After he walks for a little while, he sees a fence with barbed wire and attempts to scale it, but is pulled off by a man wearing a ski mask. After a brief rumble, Kyle sneaks up on the man from behind and pulls off his mask, revealing none other than Foss, who had been waiting for him when he discovered that Nicole and Stephen knew about the spot. Foss tells Kyle that Kern is "not the man he thinks he is," and also warns him to stop asking questions, or he and the Tragers will be killed. The episode ends with a scene of a security camera attached to a tree and overlooking the spot where Kyle and Foss met, and then fades to a sophisticated looking room with people at computers. A technician shows a recording to another man from three hours before that shows Kyle attempting to climb over the fence. The other man says, "781227," and then with disbelief, "He's alive!" Dramatis personae Starring *Matt Dallas as Kyle *Marguerite MacIntyre as Nicole Trager *Bruce Thomas as Stephen Trager *April Matson as Lori Trager *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh Trager *Chris Olivero as Declan McDonough Guest starring *Nicholas Lea as Tom Foss *Eileen Pedde as Anna Manfredi *Bruce Dawson as Dr. Cassidy *Andrew Jackson as Cyrus Reynolds *Brendan Penny as Wes *Maxine Miller as Lily *Jessica Lowndes as Eve *Bill Dow as Professor William Kern *Robert Weiss as Security guard 108 108